High School For InuYasha
by Zabby Perno
Summary: Sucky name I kno. InuYasha and Kagome have been enemies since 7th grade. First chapter sux. Don't blame me. i don't own InuYasha. If I did, I'd be making out in a closet with Sesshomaru and the only pairing for Kikyo would be my fist. Happy? InuKag SanMir
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

InuKagSanMirFan: Hey I--

Chibi Sango: Ties InuKagSanMir up and throws in closet evilly cute face By the way, IKSMF, your name is too long and when am I gonna show up.

Chibi Kagome: Sweat Drop

Chibi Miroku: rubbs sangos butt

Chibi Sango: HENTAI!

early-book-worm: sweat drop Uhhh...You know the drill. Read and reveiw. Please!!! So we can get IKSMF out of the closet!!! Now I have to work on this by myself...HELP!!!!!!!

-

-

-

-

-

High School

Chapter 1: Dreams

Kagome Higurashi sat in Geometry listening to old Totosai-sensei drone on and on about angles.

Eventually Kagome drifted off to sleep.

Dream

**Kagome opened her eyes to look at her alarm clock.**

**Only to see a body blocking her view. It was still dark out. The man's silver hair cascaded down his back. He quickly pulled it back into a low ponytail, turning around to steal a hair tie off of Kagome's wrist. He had golden eyes that Kagome thought were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen at 4:30 in the morning. At least that's what time she thought it was.**

**He noticed she was awake. He smiled and said, "Go back to be koi. My brother and I have an early court date this morning. I think it's at 6:30. Rin's coming up to Shippo so you can take the rest of my cases for the day."**

**"Shippo?" she asked, her mind still not working properly.**

**He laughed lightly. "Our son. You really aren't awake are you? Go back to bed, koishii."**

**She nodded and drifted back to sleep.**

End dream

"—Gome! Kagome!" her friend, Sango Yue said, shaking Kagome.

"Five more minutes, Mama…"

"No! Totosai is asking you a question! And I'm not your mother!"

Kagome lifted her head. "Yes sir?"

"I said, 'What is the measure of angle p?' You need to sleep at home and not in my class, Kagome-san," Totosai explained, sighing dramatically.

_"He should have been the drama teacher, and not the math teacher,"_ Kagome thought as she studied the board.

Someone sniggered.

Totosai's gaze snapped to the young man who had laughed. "InuYasha! Laugh at one more person in this classroom, and I'll…" Old Totosai let the threat hang.

"What? You'll call Sesshomaru? I'm not scared of him."

"I know that. But I do know your father…"

InuYasha gulped and paled. "Fine, fine, I get the point."

Totosai smirked that evil smirk that scared most of the kids shitless. "OK. Get to work on your assignment, class."

No one liked that smirk on their teacher's face.

Sango and Kagome scooted closer together, pretending to work on the assignment.

Sango said, "Old Totosai creeps me out. Did you see that look on his face?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I'm scared." Just then her cell phone buzzed against her thigh. "Oh. Hey. Rin just texted me."

Sango leaned in closer, forgetting the person on her other side was a lecherous monk-in-training. "Ooh. What does she have to—HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrilled as her hand hit Miroku's face.

And he was out!"

Totosai sighed that dramatic sigh. "InuYasha, will you go get some water?"

The silver haired, golden-eyed boy stood up. "Yeah, yeah."

Sango, still seething, said, "Anyway Kags, what did Rin say? I'm curious."

Kagome sweat-dropped. Miroku, Sango's crush and Kagome's cousin, would never learn, would he? He was also InuYasha Takahashi's best friend. The one who had laughed at Kagome. Kagome flipped open the phone behind her geometry book. It said, 'Kags. big news. REALLY happy. txt back asap.'

Kagome recited the message. She typed back, "Srry. roku was being a hentai as usual. wat is it?'

Rin typed back a moment later. 'Sesshomaru Takahashi asked me out on a date!!!!!'

Kagome's eyes widened. She whispered, "Sesshomaru Takahashi asked her out?!?!"

She fainted and the whole class roared with surprise.

InuYasha's POV

He walked out the door to go get water for the idiot Miroku. Who just happened to be his best friend.

The cell phone rang softly against InuYasha's leg. He pulled out. It read, 'Inu-baka—will u watch the house tonight? mom and dad r going 2 a meeting 2nite and i have a date.'

InuYasha thought, _"What?!?! The Iceass has a date?!"_

Putting the phone away, InuYasha grabbed two buckets of water that the school kept handy for Miroku and walked back to his classroom.

He heard the classroom roar with surprise at something.

Totosai opened the door the hanyou. InuYasha walked over to his friend and dumped the water on him. Miroku jerked with a start and sat up, ginning dazedly.

InuYasha just rolled his eyes.

Totosai said, "InuYasha, can you go dump the rest on Higurashi-san? She seems to have fainted."

InuYasha smirked a more evil smirk that Totosai's smirk. He bent over to pick up Miroku's grape soda.

InuYasha was thanking the gods that Miroku had weird tastes.

And…

Grape juice and grape soda stains never come out…


	2. Chapter 2: The Purple Shirt and Partners

Chapter 2: The Purple Shirt and Partners

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BASTARD!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!?!?!?!" Kagome shouted at InuYasha, who was laughing his ass off at the sight of Kagome.

Kagome was drenched in grape soda. Her hair was dripping with the sickly sweet smelling substance. Her white school uniform blouse was dyed purple from the food coloring in the soda. Her green mini skirt shaped itself around her legs, showing off her thighs.

The boys of the classroom where loving the girls school uniforms and InuYasha for giving them such a wonderful sight.

The girls were saying stuff like, "Poor Kagome…" and "InuYasha is a bastard to do that to Kagome…"

Miroku said, "Dude! That was my soda!" He caught Kagome's glare. "And my friend! She's my friend!!"

Kagome started to advance on Miroku and InuYasha but Sango held her back. Sango called, "Ayame! Yuka! Eri! Ayumi! Help here!!"

Kagome growled, "Which is more important…_friend_? Your grape soda or me and what reputation InuYasha just ruined?"

Sango and the rest of the girls who where holding her back shuddered. They never _ever_ wanted to hear that tone from Kagome again.

Sango thought to herself, _"Note to self: Never get on Kagome's bad side. Ever."_

Eri thought, _"Kami help the boys. They are gonna need it."_

Yuka said to herself, _"OK. I've only heard that tone once before…And she used it on InuYasha then too."_

Ayumi thought, _"Talk about scary. I remember when InuYasha got her this mad at him before. It wasn't very pretty…"_

Flashback

_Kagome, Sango, and Ayame sat in Spanish. Just then, Doña Akane said, "Class we have a new student."_

_A silver-haired, golden-eyed, dog-eared boy walked into class._

_Doña Akane said, "Miss Higurashi, will you show Mr. Takahashi around? I can't because I need to do some more stuff."_

_Kagome stood up. "Sure, Doña Akane. I'd be happy to." She picked up her grape juice and stared to walk to the front of the class. Kikyo, Kagome's ex-best friend stuck her foot out to trip Kagome. Not only did Kagome trip, but she managed to dumped her grape juice on InuYasha._

End Flashback

Totosai sighed. "Class, behave yourselves. Mr. Takahashi and I will be back in a few minutes. We have a phone call to make."

The bell rang as the youkai and the hanyou walked out the door. Kagome ran to her locker, picked up an extra school uniform, and raced Sango to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Sango said, "That was rude of InuYasha."

"Yeah, but why does that seem so déjà vu?" Kagome asked, slipping out of the skirt as Sango patted down Kagome's hair.

"Kags, you spilled grape juice on him his first day in middle school, remember?" Sango said, inwardly smiling at her friend's ditzy-ness.

Kagome laughed as she entered the history classroom. "Yeah. It wasn't my fault. It was Kikyo's. She tripped me."

InuYasha, who was already in the classroom after Totosai's phone call home, glared at Kagome. Totosai had called his father, and Inutaisho was pissed. Not to mention scared out of his mind.

The bell rang as Kagome sat down between Sango and Miroku.

Myoga-sensei said, "OK, class, I have decided that you shall work in pairs on a presentation. It will be 70 of your grade. I have already assigned partners _and there will be no switching!!!!!_"

Kagome leaned over to Sango and said, "I hope I'm with you or 'Roku."

"I hope I'm with you. Miroku's your cousin. He's not liable to come onto you."

"Ayame and Koga. Eri and Hojo…" The list went on and on until, "…Sango and Miroku."

Sango groaned. "Help…You gotta put duct tape on his hands before I _ever_ get within 500 yards of his house."

"Kikyo and Naraku. And InuYasha and Kagome."

The class sat there in total silence as they waited for Kagome and InuYasha's reaction. You could have heard a pin drop.

Blink, blink.

Twitch, twitch.

Then…

"WHAT?!?!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY OLD MAN?!?!?!"

"I HAVE TO WORK WITH HIM?!?!?!?!"

"I HAVE TO WORK WITH HER?!?!?!?!"

The shouting went on for a few minutes before Kagome finally calmed down enough to use a pass to get out of that class for twenty minutes, minimum.

She ran out and Sango and Ayame got permission to follow.

Not twenty feet down the hall you could heard things smashing as Kagome passed. Ayame and Sango winced. Kagome was already mad from first period and Myoga pairing InuYasha and her up did _not_ help on iota.

They watched Kagome walk back up the hall with a bright grin on her face. Sango and Ayame sweat-dropped. They thought at the same time, _"SCARY!!!!!!!!"_

Sango worried for InuYasha's manhood while Ayame worried for InuYasha's life period.

Which is more important you ask? Running for his goddamned life.

Kagome was actually calm. She was pissed, but not at InuYasha. She was pissed at Myoga. She walked past her cowering friends, and back into the classroom.

Myoga said, "OK, now that you've decided to join us, Higurashi-san, your and InuYasha's assignment is the Legend of the Shikon no Tama. Specifically the miko and the hanyou who traveled together. Miroku and Sango have the slayer and the monk half."

She nodded, sitting down next to Miroku. He whispered, "InuYasha's not that bad a guy, once you get to know him."

She snorted quietly at her cousin. "Yeah, right. Whatever you say 'Roku. Whatever you say…"

He grinned at her as Myoga went on. There was something about two wolf youkai who had promised themselves to each other, but the male forgot. That was for Ayame and Koga. Hojo and Eri got the legend of the god Datara.

"But, Kags…Why don't you give him a chance? He really is a nice guy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…Fine. I will," Kagome said, crossing her fingers behind her back. _"A snowball's chance in hell I will,"_ she thought.

Miroku looked at her before whispering, "Kagome, show me your hands and promise me that you will at least give InuYasha a chance."

She put her hands out in front of her. She crossed her toes. "Yes, Miroku, I will. And why don't you trust me?" _"Again, a snowball's chance in hell."_

Miroku raised his eyebrows at his cousin. "We _are_ talking about InuYasha here. You hate his ass."

Kagome pretended to look hurt. "You want_ me_ to give _him_ a chance and yet, you don't trust me? I'm hurt."

"I love you too Kags."

Myoga grabbed Kagome's and Miroku's ears. "Both of you, go to ISS, now."

InuYasha sniggered and Myoga said, "Go join them, InuYasha. Now."

HEY!!! it's me!!! sorry for the wait! thank u YashasGypsyRose for the idea about Inutaisho and to early-book-bird for listening to me for hours on end. I love both of u!!! Any questions please reveiw. I love the idea of logging onto my account and seing reveiws.

I should probably add a disclaimer, so here it is: I want to own InuYasha, but he belongs to Kagome and the great Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. Sob, sob, pout, pout and if i did, I would be having _fun_ with Sesshomaru, not writting this for you.


	3. Chapter 3: SoCalled ISS

IKSMF: I own InuYasha!!! Yay!!! My friend said so! She says I stole him but the great Rumiko Takahashi gave him to me. Now, to go find Sesshomaru… Muffled cuz I'm still locked in a closet 

Chibi Sango: No! You don't own us!!! And wait 'til you read the next chapter! InuYasha's an idiot as usual!

Chibi InuYasha: Hey!!! No I'm not!!! Pulls out Tetsusaiga and starts to chase Sango around 

Chibi Miroku: Sweat-drop Uhhh…I'm not in on this. Starts to walk away Even Naraku would be better than this…

Chibi Kagome: Sweat-drop and takes a big breath SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

early-book-worm: Uhh…InuYasha really is an idiot. Background noise: Chibi Kagome yelling sit every two seconds. Just help me get IKSMF out of the closet!!! Here's the third chapter I've had to do by myself!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! And tell IKSMF to shorten her name. Too long to type.

Chapter 3: So-Called "ISS"

InuYasha called out to his friend walking beside the girl he hated most, "Yo! 'Roku! Wait up!"

Miroku turned around. Kagome walked on. She called over her shoulder, "See you tonight Miroku! Don't forget, you're paying! Pick me up at 6:30. Mama should be back by then to watch Sota."

Miroku said, "OK. See you tonight, Kags." He kissed her cheek before she turned the corner.

InuYasha stared at Miroku. "When did you two start dating?"

Miroku looked at InuYasha for a very long time. "You think we're dating?" Blink, blink.

InuYasha nodded. "Yeah. Why else would she say for you to pick her up at 6:30? Anyway, why would you date a disgusting wench like that? She's nowhere near your type." InuYasha looked at his friend walking beside him as they walked down to ISS.

Miroku scowled. "Your right, InuYasha. She isn't my type. She's my cousin."

He sped up.

InuYasha's jaw dropped, hitting the floor. _"Miroku is the wench's cousin? So why are they going out tonight?"_

As if Miroku could read the inu-hanyou's mind, he said, "I lost a bet to her about Sota not being able to go a week without talking about Hitomi at least once. Sota's Kagome's kid brother and my younger cousin. Hitomi's his girlfriend."

InuYasha ran to catch up with the monk-in-training. "What did you bet?"

"I said Sota would be able to go a week without talking about Hitomi. She said he wouldn't. We bet a dinner at the Sengoku Jidai Restaurant. I lost so I have to pay. She's probably gonna buy a lobster dinner…Great. I'm gonna have to swindle money out of Grandpa Mushin. Thanks, Kags."

InuYasha pulled about $100 out of his pocket and handed it to his friend. "Here. Consider it pittance fee."

"'Pittance fee'? What do you mean, InuYasha?" Miroku asked, frowning at him. _"What is InuYasha up to?"_

"You have to take that bitch out on a date. I pity you."

Miroku pushed his friend's hand away. "No thank you. I don't need your money."

InuYasha watched Miroku stomp off. He ran his finger's through his silver hair. _"What has gotten into him? Is Kagome Higurashi really his cousin?"_

Kagome's POV in ISS

Kagome sat there, writing a story for English. It was about a miko, a hanyou, a youkai slayer, a monk, and an orphaned kitsune youkai.

The slayer, Sango (yes, she was basing this on her friends), was eight months pregnant with her first child. The father, Miroku the monk, stood by his wife as they talked to the miko from the future. The miko, Kagome said, "I'll be back in three days. And if that bastard decides to come looking for me, tell him to fuck off. I don't need his shit." She hopped down the well.

Sango rubbed her stomach and said, "I wonder what InuYasha did to make Kagome so angry. I've never seen her this mad before. It was kinda creepy."

Miroku nodded, watching a spot of red in the sky come closer. "Yes. And here comes the infamous InuYasha. Why don't you ask him yourself. And give me Hiraikotsu. You know Kaede said you shouldn't lift it until after the baby is born."

Sango grudgingly handed over her giant bone boomerang to her husband.

The hanyou dropped to the ground in front of Sango and Miroku. The monk looked odd carrying the giant boomerang. "Where's Kagome? I need to talk to her? It wasn't my fault!"

Sango glared at the hanyou. "What did you do to her, you bastard?"

Miroku sighed and said, "What Sango meant to say was 'What happened between you and Kagome, InuYasha?'"

Sango glared at her husband. "No. I meant what I said."

InuYasha sat down, back to the well. "Kagome walked in on Kikyo kissing me. It wasn't my fault. I was trying to push Kikyo away."

Sango hissed, "Hand me Hiraikotsu, Miroku."

Miroku eyed his wife warily. "No. I don't think I will."

Kagome stared at what she was writing. Why was she writing about InuYasha? She hated the bastard. She glanced at the top of the page. _"Maybe that's why I wrote me telling Sango and Miroku to tell InuYasha to fuck off and that I didn't need his shit."_

InuYasha walked into ISS without Miroku. Kagome crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the trash. "That was shitty anyway. I would never turn that in. Maybe I could continue about the monk and slayer…"

InuYasha watched as Kagome, the girl he hated, pulled out another piece of paper.

Kagome set pencil to paper and began to write.

InuYasha glanced between Kagome and the door, waiting for Miroku to come into the room. _"Where the hell is the bastard?!"_

Kagome said, "What the hell do you want, you fucking bastard?"

"For you to shut the hell up, wench."

"My name is _not_ wench. It's Kagome. Say it with me. Ka-Go-Me! Get it right you arrogant pompous ass."

"No. What if I don't want to?"

"Because I said so. Anyway, how did you get Miroku to date you? A spell?"

Kagome paled. "I. Am. Not. Dating. Miroku. He. Is. My. Kami. Damned. Cousin. That is just sick and wrong!!!! How much fan-fiction do you read with incest in it?!?!?! How perverted are you?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

He sat down and said, "It's true, then. You and Miroku really are cousins?"

She turned around. "Yes, you brain-dead, annoying, arrogant, baka hanyou, we are cousins."

He turned a light shade of red. "Sorry. Roku told me and I wasn't willing to believe him. He said something about him loosing a bet and he has to take you out to dinner. What you gonna buy tonight?"

She sat back in her chair. "Well, I was thinking about lobster, then I realized he'd have to swindle some money out of old man Mushin.


	4. Chapter 4: Sengoku Jidai Restaurant

Chapter 4: Sengoku Jidai Restaurant

Kagome smoothed her skirt, as she was standing in front on the mirror in her bathroom. She wanted to look nice, but not to nice. Miroku was her cousin after all.

Her mom called, "Kagome! Miroku's here! Have fun tonight!"

Kagome yelled back, "OK, Mom! I'll be right down!"

She raced down the steps. "Hi 'Roku. How's it going?"

There was a scream from upstairs. "MOM! HAVE YOU SEEN MY BLACK SPIKE HEELS!"

Kagome called, "Try your closet, Rin! Calm down! Sesshomaru won't be here for another half an hour!"

Rin was in full panic mode by then. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ONLY A HALF AN HOUR!"

Kagome sweat-dropped. "Uh, Mom, we're off."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and said, "I'm off to help your sister with her so-called non-existent wardrobe."

Kagome chuckled under her breath as Miroku led her out. Kagome said, "So, Miroku, how are your attempts on winning Sango's heart coming?"

He blushed. "Not so great. I can't get her to look at me without her glaring at me."

Kagome sighed. "Sit with us at lunch tomorrow. I will zap you if you even dare think about groping her even once. It'll hurt too."

He gulped. "OK, Kags. Now, was I right or not? InuYasha's not so bad a guy once you get to know him."

The young miko rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Yeah right…Not so bad. We're partners in History. Yeah. Right. Fun…"

Miroku sighed. "You really could care less about him, couldn't you?"

"Yeah, I could."

It was only a five minute walk from Kagome's shrine to the restaurant. Miroku led Kagome in and said, "Go easy on my wallet. Do you know how long I'll have to work for Gramps to pay this off?"

Kagome smirked at him. "A while. Told ya you shouldn't have bet with me."

Miroku sweat-dropped. "So, Rin has a date with Sesshomaru? Hasn't she liked him since forever?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. Kinda cute too. According to InuYasha, Sesshomaru's liked Rin since their freshman year in high school."

"And he just got the guts to ask her out?" the young monk asked. "Wow. This is the first girl he's asked out. I was beginning to think that InuYasha's dear older brother was gay."

"Oh, ha-ha. Very funny, kiddo."

A waiter led them to their table and they sat down. Kagome said, "I think I'll get a steak. Does that sound good, Miroku?"

Miroku sighed an internal sigh of relief. Kagome wasn't going to murder him though putting him in even more debt with Grandpa Mushin.

He said, "What do you think of Kikyo and InuYasha?"

She snorted. "You forget I hate Kikyo. And she hates me. Personally I think InuYasha could do so much better than that whore. Yura told my that she's slept with every guy in school except for InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and you. And maybe Koga and Naraku. I'm not too sure on them. And maybe a few of the chicks, though I _highly_ doubt that. She's after InuYasha right now." Kagome saw her cousin's look of horror, and decided to pounce. "And after she gets InuYasha in the sack, she'll go after Sesshomaru, though she'll have to go through Rin. Then her next option would be you. And knowing you, you'd fall for it… And she'd have to get through Sango and I don't think Kikyo'd survive Sango…"

Miroku shuddered. "Eww…Don't even go there Kagome…That's just sick and wrong and nasty."

The joking went on for a few minutes until the waiter came to take their order. Kagome ordered a steak, medium rare, and a baked potato. Miroku ordered a Caesar Salad, with a clam chowder for a side dish.

The bread sticks were placed in front of them. Kagome reached for one as Miroku's name was called out.

The two teenagers turned to face the door. There stood InuYasha and Kikyo. InuYasha walked over and the waiter brought two extra menus for InuYasha and Kikyo.

Kikyo whined, "But Inu-baby…I don't wanna sit here with them…Can we move? Pweeze?"

InuYasha shook his head. "Naw. Let's sit here with Miroku."

Kikyo frowned. "Fine…" They sat down.

Miroku said, "Yash, do you know where Sesshomaru is taking Rin tonight?"

The hanyou shook his head. "No, I don't. I wish I did. Sesshomaru didn't tell me. Asshole…"

Kagome snorted. "Rin wouldn't tell me either…Bitch…Wait…She is one! She's Sesshomaru's! Do you know how long Rin's had a crush on Sesshomaru! She's liked him ever since she set eyes on him in their freshman year, when we were in 7th grade!"

InuYasha turned his attention to Kagome instead of the breadstick he was wolfing down. "Do you know how long Sesshomaru's liked Rin? The same amount of time. Except he saw her at lunch and she first met him during third period when Kaede-baba paired them up for that project."

Kikyo and Kagome glared at InuYasha. "It's Kaede-_sensei_, not Kaede-_baba_, baka!" The two girls said together.

Then they turned their glares on each other. "Bitch," Kikyo muttered.

"Whore," whispered Kagome.

"Slut," Kikyo hissed.

The exchange lasted several minutes with a very interested InuYasha and Miroku watching. InuYasha whispered to his friend, "Is Kikyo always like this around Kagome?"

Miroku nodded. "They were best friends until you came and then Kikyo thought Kagome would 'capture your heart' if I remember correctly."

InuYasha muttered, "Yeah right. We could be friends, but nothing more."

Miroku thought, _"Sure InuYasha…You are starting to love her more than you care to admit…It's time to call in the reinforcements…SANGO!"_ The young monk stood, startling Kikyo and Kagome out of their glairing and cussing contest. "Excuse me, but I'll be right back."

InuYasha nodded and said, "Feh."

Kagome smiled at her cousin. "OK!"

Kikyo frowned.

Miroku walked to the bathroom.

Kikyo's POV

I sat there with my boyfriend, InuYasha. I'll tell you the truth. I miss having Kagome as my friend. I just got so jealous when InuYasha came. I thought he was gonna steal Kagome away from me and I'd never talk to her again. And I was also afraid she'd steal his heart. I had one of those school girl crushes on him. It's true, I love him. But now, I care for him in a sisterly way. I am in love with Naraku… But he doesn't even notice me…

I hate it. I love him and he thinks that, just because I'm dating InuYasha, I'm a preppy little bitch.

He hates me.

Every one thinks I hate Kagome, but I don't. I know some of her deepest, darkest secrets, and she knows mine. She's the twin I never had. We even look alike.

So even if it's the last thing I do, I will see Kagome and InuYasha mated and married…

And maybe I'll even be one of her bridesmaids!

YAY!

…OK…I'm going off the deep end here…

Author's POV with Miroku

Miroku texted Sango, 'Sango, could u me the favor of calling in two minutes?'

He waited impatiently. What was taking Sango so long!

Finally! _'Why monk? it's 4 sumthing perverted isn't it?'_

He texted back, 'It's to get kagome and inuyasha together. u've wanted that for a while haven't u?'

Sango's reply was instantaneous. _'Hell yeah i'll call! wat do u need me to do?'_

For once Miroku wasn't thinking anything perverted. He just wanted to get his cousin and his best friend together. Later in life he could relax, sit back, point at them and laugh, saying, "Hahaha! Look with Sango and I did for you!"

'Pretend to be my mom and say somethings happened 2 grandpa mushin. could u pretend to be crying 2?'

Sango texted back, _'Yeah i will. lucky for you i know wat ur mom sounds like.'_

'Thank u sango.'

Miroku walked back out to the restaurant. "Sorry about that."

Kikyo was starting to get pissy. "Fine! I'm going! Don't bother walking me home InuYasha! I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

She got up. She dug in her purse and placed a ten dollar bill on the table. She smiled sadly at Miroku and Kagome. "The tip's on me…" With that she ran out.

Kagome stared at her former friend as she left the building. She'd only ever seen her act like this when she was trying to get Hojo and Eri together in 7th grade when she had been 'dating' Hojo…

Naw. Kikyo was dating InuYasha. Why would she try to get InuYasha with Kagome?

The three teens started talking about random stuff.

Ten minutes later, Miroku's cell phone rang, playing Fergie's "London Bridge". Miroku picked up so as not face embarrassment. "Hello?"

Sango cried, "Oh, Miroku! Come home right away! Grandpa Mushin fell down the stairs!"

Miroku's face paled. There was no doubt in his mind that he was a good actor. "What…? What do you mean?"

Sango was starting to get angry. "Goddammit, monk! Get your ass out of there and get over to my house. Kikyo just walked past chanting something I think you'll want to hear!"

Miroku paled, and this time it wasn't because of acting. "Yeah…Sure Mom…I'll be right home. Yeah. Bye. Love you."

He hung up. He said, "Uh, InuYasha, Kagome, I've gotta go. Something happened to Grandpa Mushin—"

Kagome cut him off. "He probably drank too much saké again."

Miroku smiled at her. Thank Kami his grandfather did drink a lot. "Yeah. Mom wants me home A.S.A.P. InuYasha could you walk Kagome home after you guys eat?"

InuYasha said, "Feh. Fine, I will."

Miroku smiled and was about to set a few bills down when InuYasha stopped him. "I'll pay. Go get your grandpa sober."

InuYasha had a feeling he'd need a favor from his friend soon, and this was the best bribe there was.

The food came and InuYasha just ate what Miroku had ordered. He wasn't happy about it, but he could have a few bowls of ramen when he got home. Anyway…What to talk about with Kagome.

He said, "So, Kagome, we haven't really ever talked. What do you like to do in your free time?"

Kagome sniggered. "Remind me what free time is again?"

InuYasha smiled at the girl sitting across from him. "It's time you have to yourself." (A/N: I wish I still knew what free time was…I don't have any…((sobs)))

Kagome said, "Well…I love to play video games. I miss doing that. Sota's horrible at them and it's so easy to beat him. The games themselves are fun if they have good graphics. Bad graphics give me a headache and it normally takes me a few days to finish them. Good graphics, I can finish the game in less than a day."

InuYasha smirked. "Well, I happen to be a video game freak myself…How about tomorrow when you come over, I have Mom prepare a room for you so you don't have to go home late. Do you think you mom will care?"

Kagome thought about it. "No, I don't think so…If you say you are Miroku's friend, I'm sure she let me stay. And if she meets your mom."

InuYasha and Kagome had just finished their dinner. InuYasha said, "Sounds like a plan. I have a game I haven't played for years that we cam play. What game consol would you like to use?"

Kagome thought about it again. "Do you have an X-Box?"

He smirked. "It's my favorite."

She smiled at the hanyou.

He felt his heart skip a beat, but he didn't know why.

He smiled back at her.

She felt her heart skip a beat and she didn't know why. She had never felt that with anyone else…

InuYasha ordered two slices of ice cream cake. One slice was for Kagome, Oreo, and the other was for him, Butterfingers.

Kagome said, "So, are we gonna work on the project too? I wanna get that done so I can kick your ass at the games."

In truth, InuYasha hadn't even thought about the project. "Uh…Sure…?"

Kagome smirked at the hanyou. "You never even thought about the project, did you?"

The look in her eyes made it so he couldn't lie even if he had wanted to. "No I didn't. Not really, anyway."

Kagome sighed. "Did old Myoga even say when it was due?"

InuYasha said, "I think it's due the 9th?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "What! That's in two days! Are you kidding me!"

InuYasha's own eyes widened. "Shit! That's in two days!"

Kagome glared at him. "That's what I just said, baka!" ((A/N: THUMP! early-book-bird will know what I'm talking about…teehee!))

Outside, Kagome pulled out her cell phone. She called her mother. "Mama?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Miroku and I ran into a friend of ours and we working on a project for history that's due in two days. He wants to know if I can come over and spend the night so we can work on the project."

Mrs. Higurashi said, "Just make sure he wears a condom, dear!"

Kagome's jaw dropped, her eyes bulged, she sweat-dropped, and fell to the ground anime style. She screamed, "What!" ((A/N: I ran out of memory for the exclamation points and question marks. What your reaction would be if your mother told you to 'Just make sure he wears a condom'…? I waiting for reviews on that.))

She dropped the phone, and picked it up again. "What the hell was that all about, Mama! I don't even like him like that! He's a _**FRIEND**_! We're coming over so I can get shampoo, conditioner, my uniform, and night clothes! You _dare_ to mention that to him…Just remember, Mama, I know where you sleep!"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. She now knew that her daughter did like this young man she had to work with. "Whatever you say dear…"

Kagome sweat-dropped. As she hung up, she said, "I can't kill my mother…I can't kill my mother…I can't kill my mother…" She turned to InuYasha, "Aw, hell can I kill my mother?" She paled as she thought about something. "InuYasha, please tell me you did not just hear that…"

He was so red it would put the reddest of red sunsets, the St. Louis Cardinals, and tomatoes to shame. He nodded.

"Oh, Kami, no……"

InuYasha said, "You should have heard what my _Dad_ said to Sesshomaru before he went to pick up Rin."

Kagome eyed the young man walking beside her. "What did he say, InuYasha?"

"He said, 'Make sure that's she's got birth control and that you have a condom with you, son.' I heard it and was cracking up laughing."

What InuYasha did not mention was his dad had told him the exact same thing.

They reached Kagome's house. InuYasha looked up the steps. "You live at a shrine…"

She shrugged. "So? So does Miroku."

She ran up the steps with InuYasha right on her heels. She ran to the house. Kagome thought, _"Thank Kami that I wore flats…"_ She called out, "Mama! I here!"

Mrs. Higurashi said, "In the kitchen, dear!"

Kagome ran in, gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs. InuYasha went to follow her but was stopped by Kagome's mother. "Just one second boy. You might need something."

She dragged him to the bathroom and handed him a condom from her cabinet. "Here. And, by the way, you have my express permission to date my daughter."

Even InuYasha's hair had a rosy sheen to it.

He raced out of there and into the kitchen, where Kagome was standing waiting for him. Her yellow backpack was sitting on the floor beside her. She said, "Where were you?"

"Your. Mother. Is. Creepy."

She sighed. "What did she do this time?"

"She. Gave. Me. A. Condom…"

Kagome paled and fainted. InuYasha pocketed the condom without thinking about it. He picked her and her backpack up and walked out of the house. 

Author's POV with Kyoko Higurashi

Once he was out of sight, Mrs. Higurashi stepped away from the window. She smiled, and rang up her sister, Mika Houshi.

Mika said, "Moshi, moshi?"

Kyoko said, "Hello Mika. How is everything over there?"

"Good. Miroku's finally found a girl that he truly loves."

"Ooh! What's her name?"

"Sango Yue."

"Oh! She's Kagome's best friend! Speaking of Kagome…I found her the perfect husband…"

"Who?"

"I don't know his name…All I know is he's Miroku's best friend, so I was hoping you'd know."

"Well…" Mika thought for a minute. "His best guy friend is InuYasha Takahashi. That's probably who you are thinking about, 'Kyo."

"Thanks, sis. That's all I needed to know."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye."

As Kyoko hung up the phone, an evil glint was in her eyes. Time to play matchmaker…


	5. Chapter 5: Sango and Miroku Plotting…

Chapter 5: Sango and Miroku Plotting…

Miroku ran the ten minute walk in two minutes. When he got up the steps to Sango's house, he rang the doorbell. He slumped against the wall waiting for someone to open the door. It finally opened and a older version of Kohaku stood there, glaring at Miroku. "Who are you and what do you want, son," The man asked.

"I'm… Here to see… Sango Yue… About... Our… Friends… My… Name's… Miroku Houshi…"

"Why should I let you in?"

A female voice called, "Dad? Who is it? Is it Sota?"

The man called up the stairs, "No, Sango, it's a boy named Miroku here to see you. When did you plan on telling me you had a boyfriend?"

Both of them blushed. "Dad! He's not my boyfriend! He's Kagome's cousin and we're playing matchmaker for her…" She turned on the sugary, syrupy voice. "Daddy… Pweeze? Let him in? We're also working on a project for history that's due on Monday. We need to get it done tonight… Pweeze…"

Her dad melted the minute Sango turned on the sweet voice. "Fine. Go on up, son. But if I hear anything…Sango, you know the rules."

Sango nodded as Miroku walked up the stairs.

Once in her room, he said, "What did Kikyo say?"

Sango shuddered. "Let's get to work on the project."

A few minutes later, they were working on the poster for the monk, Miroku (?), and the slayer, Sakura. Sango wrote at the bottom in so tiny of writing you needed a really, _really_, _**really**_, _**really**_, _**REALLY**_ strong microscope to read, "long live the stupid couple…"

Miroku raised his eyebrows. "What's that all about?"

Sango shrugged. "It fits them. It took them 7 years to admit they liked each other. And supposedly they lived until they were 93 at _least_. So…long live the stupid couple. You know, it fit InuYasha and Kagome."

Miroku thought about it. "Yeah. It does. Now. What did Kikyo say?"

Sango shuddered. "What she said was, 'I can't _wait_ until InuYasha and Kagome's wedding!' Then she said, 'Long live the stupid couple! Now how to get them together.'"

Miroku stared at Sango for a second before he burst out laughing. "That sounds like Kikyo in the old days. Remember when she was playing matchmaker for Hojo and Eri? Those are a few days I will _never_ forget!"

Sango laughed too. "Yeah…"

They worked on the poster well into the night. Sota poked his head into the room. "Cuz? What're you doing here?"

Miroku grinned. "Playing matchmaker for Kags. Why? What is Auntie Kyo planning to do?"

Sota scowled. "Who knows…It's Mom after all. Who knows… Although…I did hear something about your best friend and Kags. Who could that be?"

"InuYasha Takahashi. I've know him since 7th grade. What did Auntie Kyo do…?"

"She gave InuYasha a box of condoms…" Sota grinned this time, thinking of his sister's embarrassment.

Sango groaned. "Oh god. That'll set us back a few steps. Actually more like twenty million…"

Kohaku came into view. "What're you guys talking about?"

"Playing matchmaker. Wanna help?" Sango asked as she saw Miroku's hands disappear out of sight.

The two younger boys nodded. "Yeah! Sure!"

Sango walked over to her computer and turned it on. She turned around to see the three boys on the floor wrestling. She muttered something about, "boys" and "baka's."

She glanced at her watch. 9:30 pm. She opened up a word document and put it on numbers. "So…What's the first step?" she asked Miroku, Sota, and Kohaku.

To her surprise, Kohaku spoke up first. "Get them alone together."

Get them alone together.

Sango typed that. "Why?"

"Because, you know how Kagome works. She won't do anything without a little prodding. Do you think I spent all those years spying on you two at the many malls for nothing, sis?" Kohaku asked innocently. ((A/N: I imagine Kohaku is very much a prankster, so that's normally how he'll be portrayed in my stories. Get it? Got it? Good.))

Sango glared at him. "I was right! You did spy on us! You should be _soooooooooo_ happy that you are Daddy's favorite or I'd beat your ass right here and now!" As much as she loved her brother…She puts it this way: Little brothers are cute until they don't need anything anymore, then they love to annoy the hell outta you!

Kohaku smiled at his sister. "I love you too, Sango. I love you too."

Miroku spoke up. "I'll call InuYasha right now. He'll want to know about 'Grandpa Mushin'." He and Sango snickered.

Sota and Kohaku exchanged a look that said, _they're crazy_.

Everyone fell silent as Miroku dialed InuYasha's cell.

"Hey, man." Silence. "Yeah. He was drunk and fainted." He waited as InuYasha responded. "How Kags? Did anything exciting happen?" Miroku turned red from holding his laughter. "Auntie Kyo did that? Sounds like her. So where are you two?" More silence. Only the mumble of InuYasha's voice filled the room. "Auntie Kyo did WHAT?! She gave Kagome birth control pills?!" Miroku rolled his eyes before going on. "Wow… So what are you doing?… You two are playing video games? What games?… Eragon? That's Kagome's favorite game. Prepare to get your ass kick and bruised. You've been warned… Yeah. Later, dude."

Sango, Kohaku, Sota and Miroku broke out laughing. Sango choked out, "Higurashi-san gave her birth-control pills?! Oh dear god!"

Miroku nodded. "Yes. Do you realize how far this sets us back? Oh. But Sesshomaru and Rin aren't back yet. His parents are out and they are working on their project. So step one complete. What's step two?"

Sango said, "Break him and Kikyo up. That needs to ASAP if we're to get anywhere."

Kohaku nodded. "Yeah. Also, does Kagome have anyone she likes?"

Sota and Miroku spoke up at the same time, "Koga."

Sango muttered something and crumpled up a paper on her desk. "But he like that Ayame chick. Great!"

Sota and Kohaku got bored at about midnight and went to bed.

That left Miroku and Sango alone in the room. Sango yawned. "Oh, Kami…I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning."

Sango fell asleep on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku smiled slightly, looking at Sango. "Goodnight…Koishii…" he said sleepily. With that, he fell asleep, Sango in his arms…

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Hey. Sorry about the long wait and really short chapter. Sango and Miroku are really hard to write about. For me anyway. InuYasha and Kagome are much easier. Review, please. Reviews are greatly appreciated and flames are to be made directly to my face. Not on some other shit-piece website. See profile for more details on that. Please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own idiots. And the consensus is that InuYasha is an idiot. You can keep him. Sesshomaru on the other hand………… 


End file.
